


Dragonwatch Without Bracken

by MetteVinter



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetteVinter/pseuds/MetteVinter
Summary: It's just Dragonwatch, but we pretend Bracken doesn't exist and omit any mentions of him





	1. Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> To read this, you'll need your own copy of Dragonwatch. This is a guide to reading it without encountering Bracken.  
> All paragraphs with Bracken in them will be re-written so as not to include him. My notes will be bolded.

**Chapter 1, Eavesdropping, is Bracken-Free**

Kendra Sorenson jogged through the warm mist, damp gravel crunching underfoot, wondering if the moisture in the air was falling enough to be called rain. Sprinkles, maybe. She glanced up at the gray blur of the sky beyond the treetops, then over at a trio of fairies, each surrounded by a hazy halo of light. Nothing pattered against the hood of her windbreaker, but it was wet, as were the leafy branches on either side of the long driveway.

This was the murkiest morning of the summer, at least since Kendra had started jogging. The fifteen-year-old typically got up just before sunrise and ran around the perimeter of the big yard three times. Each lap included running up the driveway to the gate and back. Any larger route would either take her beyond the boundaries of Fablehaven, exposing her to threats from outside the preserve, or else make her vulnerable to some of the dangers held back by the magic protecting the yard. Roaming the woods of the sanctuary was not a safe proposition.

There had been no sunrise to watch today. The grayness had simply grown brighter as she followed her standard path, soles slipping on the wet grass. The gate came into view up ahead, closed as usual — wrought-iron topped with fleurs-de-lis, the only potential opening in the fence that enclosed the entire preserve. Kendra always touched the gate before turning around.

As she approached the black bars and reached out a hand, Kendra paused. She heard a motor approaching, and tires mashing gravel.

That was highly unusual.

The gate to Fablehaven was well back from the main road. A distracter spell helped motorists ignore the nondescript turnoff, and you didn’t have to travel far along the driveway before finding several emphatic signs warning away trespassers.

People did not come to Fablehaven by accident.

And when visitors were expected, it was big news. Grandpa or Grandma Sorenson inevitably brought it up ahead of time. Often the gate was left open for the arrival. So who was approaching?

Who might come to Fablehaven unannounced? An old friend? A spy? An enemy? Or somebody really lost and fairly illiterate.

In case the visitor was an enemy, Kendra hurried off the driveway, withdrawing into the trees and crouching behind protection from magical threats, but trouble seldom happened this close to a protected area. The chance to hide seemed worth the small risk.

Before long, a white sedan pulled into view and parked just outside the gate. A cowled figure emerged from the vehicle.

Kendra had a hood herself. The weather called for covering your head. but the hooded brown robe of the stranger looked to have come from a bygone era. It deliberately concealed the face in deep shadow. This was no lost tourist. It might not even be human. This had to be somebody who knew about preserves for magical creatures.

Was the stranger going to try to break in? The gate wasn’t visible from the house, but parking on the driveway didn’t seem very subtle. Then Kendra heard crunchy footsteps on the gravel from the direction of the house. she remained frozen as Grandpa Sorenson strode into view, wearing a jacket and a baseball cap. She held her breath as he walked up to the gate. It didn’t open.

“You want to talk?” Grandpa called through the bars to the robed figure.

“Briefly, yes,” the figure replied in a raspy voice. As Captain of the Knights of the dawn, the organization that policed the magical preserves of the world, Grandpa met from time to time with various individuals who provided information. Those exchanges often happened in his office.

Apparently he also sometimes met informants at the gate. Kendra felt guilty for eavesdropping, but it seemed more awkward to announce herself at this point. She hunkered lower behind the shrubs.

“The situation continues to deteriorate,” the cowled figure warned. “They will most likely be needed. The boy should settle his affair with the sisters.”

“I understand he has the better part of a year to meet their terms,” Grandpa said.

“Owing the sisters is no small concern,” the figure insisted. “Who knows where he might end up over the coming months? What if circumstances prevent him from paying his debt? Why not seize the moment? For how long do you want the sword in his possession? It is powerful, but is it safe? That weapon has a history of corrupting those who wield it.”

“I hear you,” Grandpa said. “I’ll consider advising him. Any word from soaring Cliffs?”

“No good tidings,” the figure responded, taking a step back. “I should depart. We’ll be in touch.”

“Thank our mutual friend,” Grandpa said.

“Thank him by taking the necessary action, Stan Sorenson,” the figure warned. “This could quickly become a bigger mess than the previous crisis. Prepare while you have time.”

Grandpa glanced down the driveway back toward the house.

“Expecting someone?” the figure asked.

“My grandaughter is out for her morning run,” Stan said.

“I must away,” the figure said, retreating to his car.

Grandpa started back to the house without a wave. The engine started, and the vehicle rolled forward and back to make a multipoint turn. By the time the sedan passed out of sight, Kendra could no longer hear her grandfather. She waited in silence until the sound of the car faded to nothing.

What had she just heard? They had to be talking about her younger brother, Seth. Kendra knew that he had made a deal with some witches to find the legendary sword Vasilis. But why was some shady outsider taking an interest? And what big problem was brewing? Whose help was needed? It sounded like the trouble could involve her and her brother. Kendra crept back to the road and looked down it carefully. Grandpa was no longer in sight; he had probably entered the house. she jogged back to the yard, then did part of another lap before quitting and going inside. She found Grandpa Sorenson in his study.

“Good morning, Kendra,” he said.

“Good morning,” she replied, watching him. He seemed relaxed.

“Strange weather today,” Grandpa observed.

“Gray and soggy. Did we have a visitor?”

Grandpa scrunched his eyebrows. “Why would you think that?”

Kendra weighed how much to say. “I noticed you walking down the driveway.”

Grandpa smiled. “Just checking the gate. I do that when I get restless.”

“Okay,” Kendra said. She didn’t want to press him. “See you later.”

She walked from the room. It wasn’t like Grandpa to lie. Part of his job both as a caretaker of Fablehaven and as Captain of the Knights involved keeping secrets. She had no doubt that Grandpa would lie to protect a secret he thought might be harmful to others.

It bothered Kendra to know part of a story that probably involved her and her brother. Should she tell Grandpa she had seen the stranger? Should she relate what she had heard? Should she demand to know the identity of the mysterious figure? Should she ask why she and her brother might be needed?

Her instincts warned her that further probing would yield little fruit. Whatever the details might be, Grandpa wasn’t ready to share. And he was a professional at keeping secrets. Should she talk to Seth about it?

Kendra doubted whether her brother could keep this quiet, especially since it involved him directly and there was more to find out. For now it might be best to worry and wonder on her own. Whatever secrets Grandpa and this stranger knew, one thing seemed clear — serious trouble was coming.


	2. A Promise Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original Bracken mention was on Page 11, in Paragraph 1

Seth crept deeper underground, flashlight in hand. Pale roots corkscrewed from the glistening muck of the curved ceiling. Some caves had a rich, earthy smell, full of gritty minerals. This was not one of them. Things were rotting down here. Bugs were breeding and slime was spreading. The uneven floor of the tunnel squelched beneath every step.

     The wraith beside him did little to cheer the atmosphere. Not quite alive and not quite dead, it strode silently, disturbingly still even when in motion, the darkest shape in the shadowy tunnel, radiating coldness and an unnerving aura of fear. Some would have stood immobilized in the presence of the wraith, horrified, speechless, struggling to breathe. And the wraith might have crept up to them and temporarily relieved its own iciness by draining their warmth. 

     But ever since Seth had become a shadow charmer, not only could he endure the presence of the undead, he could even communicate with some of them. The surest way to survive the company of a wraith was to strike a bargain. Seth had pledged to free this wraith from the dungeon below Fablehaven and deliver it to new owners in exchange for the wraith obeying and protecting him until the transfer was complete. 

     A few months prior, in order to learn the location of the storied sword Vasilis, Seth had promised to bring the Singing Sisters a sword and a wraith. He had also agreed to fulfill one additional assignment of their choice. If he failed to keep the arrangement, an enchanted knife was ready to hunt him down and kill him. So he had selected the most companionable wraith he could find and set off on a road trip to Missouri with Grandpa Sorenson and the satyrs Newel and Doren. Even with the wraith being transported in a trailer behind their vehicle, its chilly presence had kept the other passengers on edge. 

     On his only previous visit to the Sisters, Seth had entered through a door in a high bluff. This time, the Sentinel who guarded access to this narrow island in the Mississippi River had informed him that return visitors should enter through a low tunnel on the other side. Neither Grandpa nor the satyrs had been allowed to join him. Since arriving on the island and finding the muddy cave, Seth and the wraith had met no living creatures. 

_Vasilis dangled from a sword belt Seth had slung over one shoulder. Seth was reluctant to part with the legendary Sword of Light and Darkness. He technically had a full year to return the blade after striking a deal that let him find it, and the time was not yet up. But the weapon has served its purpose, helping him and Kendra hold of the demons who had emerged from Zxyzx. A knight had suggested Seth settle his debt with the Sisters early rather than waiting until the last minute- in case something prevented him from fulfilling his promise. Grandpa had agreed and encouraged him to get it over with._

     Normally Seth adhered to a fairly rigid policy of procrastination, but the threat of a knife pursuing him across the globe intent on ending his life helped persuade him otherwise. That and the boring months since the demonic apocalypse had been averted. With his Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson running Fablehaven alongside his Grandpa and Grandma Larsen, life had been woefully uneventful. A road trip had sounded like a welcome relief. 

     Giving up the wraith was no problem. Early on the drive, the shadowy form had earned the nickname Whiner. But Seth was going to miss the sword. As souvenirs went, a magic weapon was hard to beat. 

     The tunnel ended at a corroded door. When Seth knocked, it produced little sound. Though scarred on the surface, the wood was thick. 

     "You're almost home," Seth told the wraith. 

     Icy words reached his mind in reply. _There can be no home for me. Only unrest._

"I felt a little like that in the car," Seth replied, trying to keep the conversation light. "Hard to get comfy. My rear kept going numb." The undead tended to dwell on emptiness and yearning. Get them started and it sometimes became hard to shut off. Especially this guy. "Think I knocked loud enough?" He gave the door a couple of kicks. It swung open to reveal a warty face with bulging yellow eyes. "Who dares rap upon this portal?"

     "Good question," Seth said. "You really should wash it." 

     The river troll blinked in confusion. "This is a domain of perils untold."

     "I've been told," Seth said. "I came here before. The Sisters know me."

     Leaning forward, the tall troll squinted at him. "Yes, the boy. I suppose you have a right to pass this way. You're not expected for some time."

     "I'm early," Seth said. "I brought what they wanted." He touched the hilt of the sword and gestured at the wraith. 

     The troll took a step back as his gaze shifted to the wraith. "I think you'll like him," he whispered to the troll while stepping across the threshold. "Great roommate. One of the guys."

     Long feet flapping against the ground, the troll led them across a corridor that looked like a pale gray throat. The troll periodically glanced back at the wraith, clearly unsettled. Apparently even other monsters didn't like the idea of having their life leeched from them. 

     The corridor sloped down before opening into a damp chamber cratered with puddles. Huge white maggots stretched and flexed grotesquely, pale flesh rippling, one in each little pool. Several short trolls with puffy builds and oversized heads scuttled away at the approach of Seth and the wraith. 

     Around one of the puddles, three women stood in a ring. They had no hands. Instead, their wrists were fused together to form a conjoined circle. Seth recalled the tall, skinny one was Berna. The flabby one with the droopy flesh on her arms was Wilna. The shortest one, Orna, had acted nicest on his previous visit. The sisters shifted to better see him. Wilna had to look over her shoulder. 

     "Seth Sorenson," Berna greeted. "You return well before we expected you."

     "Can't you see into the future?" Seth asked, trying not to breathe too deeply. The chamber smelled sweet and rotten, like a decaying mix of mushy fruit. 

     "We don't peer down every avenue," Orna said. "Ruins the suspense." 

     "We could have sent the covenant knife after you," Wilna said. "You weren't supposed to reveal our arrangement to anyone."

      _“It wasn’t my fault,” Seth complained. “My mind was read, I didn’t tell anyone.”_ _  
_

__  "She knows that," Orna said. "Otherwise you would already be dead. And such a shame! You're starting out on a path much like the one walked by your great-great-granduncle."

**The rest of chapter two is Bracken-free**

 

 


	3. The Fairy Realm

**The entire chapter is filled with Bracken. You will have to skip it. Here is the key information:**

**Kendra is invited to the Fairy Realm. It isn't up to the standards of the Fairy Queen yet, but it is beautiful nevertheless. It is fields of beautiful gardens with rivers and streams. Human sized fairies fly about. Not all demons exited Zzyzx with the horde, and one is left deep in a cursed sludge pit. The demon, called Jubaya, wants to confer with Kendra. Kendra agrees, and protected by astrids and Bracken's sister Mizelle, leader of the warrior fairies, they go to the sludge pit. Jubaya will allow herself to be put in Zzyzx in exchange for a chance to talk to Kendra. The terms are, however, that the astrid and fairy troops withdraw from the sludge pit and allow Kendra and her to speak alone. Kendra would be allowed to carry with her Bracken's first horn in order to keep herself safe. Jubaya spoke to Kendra through her mind.**


	4. Jubaya Speaks

Astrids and fairies withdrew from the turbulent sludgepool as Kendra walked toward it, the horn clutched tightly in her hand. She stopped a couple of steps from the roiling pond. The surface became still. Slowly a shape emerged from the muck, dripping black filth. It looked to Kendra like the charred head of a praying mantis.

     "Hello, child," said a slithery voice that matched the words she had heard in her mind.

     "Hello," Kendra replied, unsure of what else to say. She did her best not to stare in horror. Judging by the dimensions of the head, Jubaya was probably two or three times her size.

     "I am Jubaya," the demon said. "Tell me your name, child."

     "Kendra"

     "Your full name."

     "Kendra Marie Sorenson."

     "You are the one who slew Gorgrog the Vile, King of Demons."

     "Yes," Kendra admitted, her grip tight on the horn. She wondered if Jubaya might lunge at her to get revenge.

     "Relax, child," Jubaya soothed in greasy tones. "I pledged not to harm you, and I am bound by my word. It is you who could harm me. Contact with that horn would send me to the endless night."

     "I'm not going to attack you," Kendra said."How did you know I killed the Demon King?"

     "Such an act leaves an unmistakable residue for those with senses to perceive it." A six-fingered hand emerged from the sludge, the grimy fingers extremely long. "Would you take my hand?"

     Kendra recoiled. "I'd rather not."

     The elongated fingers rippled. "Please, Kendra, I must get a sense of you. The horn will protect you from my touch. It is why I asked you to bring it."

     "Can't we just talk?"

     "There are other ways to communicate besides speech. Just take my hand for a moment. Don't be afraid. I promise not to hurt you. Do I appear so hideous?"

     "My brother got burned making a deal with a demon," Kendra said. "People I love died."

     "No deals," Jubaya asserted. "Just a conversation. I wish to help you."

     "Why would you want to help me?"

     "I will tell you after you take my hand. Don't be afraid. Don't be squeamish."

      Kendra didn’t like the idea of touching the demon, but she didn’t want to be rude, and it was clear the conversation would not progress unless she relented. It might worry her family, but how big of a deal could it be? Was she just being prejudiced? She had the horn and could strike if the demon attacked. If Jubaya wanted, she could lunge at her right now. Instead the demon waited, hand extended.

     Kendra stepped forward, bent down, and shook cool fingers that felt like raw hot dogs. The contact gave her shivers. She let go and wiped her hand on her jeans. 

     "Ah," Jubaya said, her hand disappearing into the pool. "Much better. Why did you not strike me with the unicorn horn? You had my hand. You could have destroyed me."

     Kendra felt off balance. "I don't want to destroy you."

     "But you could have," Jubaya said. "I am a threat and a problem to your friends. You have personal reasons to mistrust demons. I have caused discord and strife throughout my long years. You made no oath to spare me."

     "I don't go around killing people," Kendra said.

     "And yet you killed the Demon King."

     "He was attacking," Kendra said. "I was protecting my friends."

     "You are not ruthless, Kendra," Jubaya said. "It's an endearing weakness. We are fundamentally different, you and I. We do not view the world the same way. We do not employ the same methods. If in any moment of my life I could have killed Gorgrog, I would have done it without hesitation. My approach to life has been particular strengths and weaknesses, as does yours. You used Vasilis to slay my king. The Sword of Light and Darkness."

**The rest of chapter four, Jubaya Speaks, is Bracken-free**


	5. Visitors

**Chapter Five, Visitors, is Bracken-free until page 47**

     “You found the sword. And took out some other demons. It was a team effort.”  
     “I call the next one.”  
     “You can have him,” Kendra said. She paused, looking at him closely. “Are you alright?”  
     “Mostly,” Seth said. “It sounds like we might have some trouble from the dragons.”  
      “Says who?”  
     “I can’t really get specific.”  
     “The witches,” Kendra said. “ A demon just told me something similar.”  
     “Wait, a demon?” Seth asked. “Here at Fablehaven?”  
     “I went to the fairy realm.”  
     “You were taken there?”  
     “No, I snuck in,” Kendra said dryly.   
     “Were there lollipop forests? And candy-bar roads?”  
     “There were lots of flowers”  
     “Rainbows? Sparkles?”  
     “It was beautiful”  
     “How did you meet a demon there? Was it made of gum-drops?”  
     “Some demons never left,” Kendra said. “The astrids are working to expel them.”  
     “I knew I got rid of Vasilis too early!”  
     “The Fairy Queen wouldn’t want to endanger you”  
     “I could have been a demon exterminator.” Seth’s eyes widened. “Is that why Grandpa wanted me to settle up with the witches? To protect me from having fun? How much was he told about our deal?” _  
_

**The rest of Chapter Five, Visitors, is Bracken-free**


	6. The Tiny Hero, Steal the Bacon, and Reprimanded

**Chapter 6, The Tiny Hero, is Bracken-free** **  
** **Chapter 7, Steal The Bacon, is Bracken-free**

**Chapter 8, Reprimanded, is Bracken-free**

 


	7. Chapter Nine: Dragonwatch

     When Kendra entered Grandpa Sorenson’s office, something about the atmosphere made her feel she had interrupted an argument. Perhaps it was the variety of expressions. Grandpa Larsen looked sad. Grandma Larsen seemed angry, though she was trying to cover it up. Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson both looked concerned. And Agad looked apologetic. 

     Perhaps it was the absence of conversation after they entered-no greetings, no small talk. Everyone just stared at her and Seth. 

     Or maybe there really was an intangible tension in the air. Agad broke the tension first. Plump and elderly, he has a grey beard that hung almost to his waist. He wore a silky robe of dark blue, topped by a black cloak trimmed with sable. Rings glittered on all his fingers.

     “Good to see you, Kendra,” the wizard said. “Greetings, Seth.”

     “Hello,” Kendra replied. “Nice to see you, too.” She meant it. Agad had given them good advice when they were at Wyrmroost. He had recruited the dragons that had enable them to win the battle of Zzyzx. And he had helped set things right at Fablehaven after the demons were locked away inside a new prison. Agad was powerful, smart, and on their side.

     “Hi,” Seth said. “We weren’t eavesdropping. Grandpa Sorenson told me to bring Kendra to his office. What’s going on?”

     “More than you want to know,” Grandma Larsen muttered. 

     “I always want to know,” Seth insisted.

     “Is it bad?” Kendra asked. “Is everyone alright? Warren? Vanessa? Tanu?”

     “As far as I know, your friends are well,” Agad said. “They all remain on assignment.”

     It had been months since Kendra had seen any of them. Though she felt certain that Grandpa Sorenson, as Captain of the Knights of the Dawn, knew where they were, he never shared. It was all top secret. 

     “Then what’s up?” Seth asked. 

     Agad looked at Grandma Larsen. “I’m not sure we’ve entirely settled on what to tell you.”

     “Tell us everything,” Seth said.

     “Careful what you wish for,” Grandma Larsen warned.

     “How bad is it?” Seth asked. 

     “ I don’t like it anymore than you do, Gloria,” Grandma Sorenson said. “But you know the stakes. We should at least have the conversation.”

     “If we have the conversation, you know what will happen,” Grandma Larsen said. “The only way to prevent their involvement is to keep them out of it.”

     “Out of what?” Seth asked. Then he paled, looking at Agad. “Out of prison? Is this about the ogre? Is Kendra a witness?”

     Grandpa Sorenson covered a grin. 

     “Am I saying too much?” Seth went on. “Are there magical lawyers?”

     Agad looked at Seth seriously. “I heard about the incident with the ogre. It was unwise. But reprimanding you is not the purpose of my visit.”

     Seth looked relieved. “You brought us here to tell us something. Let’s do it.”

     “I agree,” Kendra said, her mind flashing back to the robed figure in the driveway of Fablehaven and his dire warning. Was this related to that encounter somehow?

     “You know how I feel,” Agad announced to the room. “ I don’t like it, but I would not be here if I had another option. They are remarkable children. They could be of service. However, I am not their guardian.”

     “Mom and Dad are on a trip,” Kendra said. 

     “We tried to phone them,” Grandpa Larsen said.

     “They wouldn’t understand what is being asked,” Grandma Larsen said. “Not really. Our world is too new to them. Everything will depend on how we present it. We could make it sound like a holiday. We could make it sound necessary. We could make it sound out of the question.”

     “What are we talking about” Seth asked, clearly frustrated. “What do you need us to do?”

     “Go ahead,” Grandma Larsen said with resignation. “ I suppose we know this has to happen or we wouldn’t have sent for them.”

     “They could decline,” Grandpa Larsen said.

     “In theory,” Grandma Larsen said sadly. “Tell them.”

     Grandpa Sorenson nodded at Agad.

     The wizard cleared his throat. “There has been unrest of late among the dragons.”

     “Is a storm coming?” Seth asked.

     “A new age of dragons?” Kendra added.

     Agad furrowed his brow. “ what makes you say that?”

     “Witches,” Seth said.

     “A demon,” Kendra said.

     “ I hope those are overstatements,” Agad said. “But relations are rapidly deteriorating. We could be heading in that direction.”

     “Aren’t the dragons in sanctuaries?” Seth asked. 

     “The vast majority, yes, for now,” Agad said. “May it ever be so.”

     “Are the dragon sanctuaries in danger?” Kendra asked.

     “We have a reason for concern,” Agad said carefully. “All at once, across all the sanctuaries, the dragons are suddenly testing their limits. No sanctuaries have fallen, but in some places the situation is turning ugly. I fear we may have become too complacent over the years. We are not ready for a coordinated draconic rebellion.”

     “Give them some history,” Grandpa Sorenson said.

     Agad nodded. “Have you children ever wondered why we started relocating magical creatures into hidden preserves?”

     Seth scrunched his face. “Kind of. But not really.”

     “To keep them safe?” Kendra guessed.

     “That was part of it,” Agad said. “But it was just as much to protect humanity. And that started with the dragons.”

     “Dragons used to run around loose?” Seth asked.

     “Essentially, yes,” Agad said.

     Kendra had met dragons. The thought made her shiver.

     “Long ago, magical creatures dwelled alongside mortals,” Agad said. “Like Tigers in the jungle, bears in the hills, it sharks in the ocean, enchanted beasts wandered the world. There were plenty of wild places back then, and coexistence was not a major problem. The unbelief of mortals helps repel some beings of a magical nature. And there were unwritten laws that generally kept humans and mystical creatures apart.”

     “Then the dragons got greedy,” Grandpa Sorenson said.

     Agad held up a finger. “Not without reason. Remember, I was once a dragon, long ago. I remember those times. As mortals spread, the wild places grew smaller. Certain dragons foresaw the day when mortals would claim the entire world. And they started to fight back.”

     “What happened?” Seth asked.

     “The Age of Dragons,” Grandma Larsen said.

     “Dragons got carried away,” Agad said. “They started with ships and caravans. Soon it was villages and towns. Even cities.”

     “Wait,” Kendra said. “We would have heard of this.”

     Agad smiled. “Are you sure?” Ancient stories fade or change. Records get destroyed. The magical community has historically done excellent job of avoiding detection by humankind. Doesn’t seem everyone should know about the preserves for magical creatures dotting the globe? Places like Fablehaven. And the enormous dragon sanctuaries.”

     “Distracter spells,” Seth said. “People can see them but they don’t actually notice them.”

     “That’s the idea,” Agad said. “History can work much the same way. It helps that people don’t want to believe a dragon leveled a city or burned an ancient library. They would rather believe it was a volcano or a war. There was a time when a huge percentage of towns and cities offered tributes to dragons to survive. Some gave treasure. Others provided livestock or even people.”

     “That’s horrible,” Kendra said. 

     Agad raised his eyebrows. “It was dreadful, and getting worse each year. Many realised it had gone too far. I was among the dragons who sided with humanity. Long, long ago, before my time, a mighty dragon named Archadius learned that by permanently taking human shape, he could greatly enhance his magical abilities. Archadius became a wizard, the first of his kind. As you know, all true wizards were once dragons. Magic has never been for mortals– they can only borrow it from magical beings. I made the same choice as Archadius, partly because I had become ashamed of my kind of money to stop them.” 

     “It’s hard to picture you as a dragon,” Seth said. 

     “It has become difficult for me as well,” Agad said. “That was so long ago. Once upon a time I soared the skies and breathed fire. On occasion, I experience echoes of those days in my dreams. It’s as close as I get.” 

     “You were one of the founding members of Dragonwatch,” Grandpa Sorenson said. 

     “You know your history,” Agad replied.

     “Dragonwatch?” Kendra asked. 

     “The organisation we formed to combat the dragon epidemic,” Agad said. “ a consortium of wizards, enchantresses, dragon slayers, and many others who agreed the tyrannical rule of dragons had to end. We began the practice of confining dragons to sanctuaries. Other magical preserves followed.”

     “Places like Fablehaven happened because you needed to stop the dragons?” Kendra asked. 

     “That’s right”, Agad said. 

     “When did this start?” Seth asked.

     “Almost three thousand years ago,” Agad said. “It was a long and bloody process. We were still rounding up renegade dragons all the way into the Dark Ages. There were many casualties on both sides. In the end, the courage of dragon slayers and the ingenuity of wizards overcame the might of our opponents. All the hostile dragons were confined to preserves. Only dragons who had not besieged mortals and who pledged to live according to a certain code of conduct were permitted to remain in the wild.” 

     “The dragons must have been mad,” Kendra said. 

     Agad chuckled. “Furious. Dragons are not accustomed to losing. They did not go quietly. But over time they settled into their new lives.”

     “And Dragonwatch disbanded,” Grandpa said. 

     “Not completely,” Agad said. “The organisation shrank and the focus changed. Attention was placed on managing the preserves. Later the Knights of the Dawn formed. Eventually Dragonwatch faded away. For a time, one of your ancestors, Patton Burgess, was the sole active member of Dragonwatch.”

     Kendra perked up. “Patton? Our Patton?”

     “I know you idolise him,” Agad said.

     “Only because he’s the coolest guy who ever lived,” Seth said. 

     “Not a poor description,” Agad agreed. “ I admired him as well. His stewardship was one of the few times a regular mortal took charge of Dragonwatch rather than a wizard.” 

     “Who runs it now?” Kendra asked. 

     “I do,” Agad said. “I’m re-forming it. The need for Dragonwatch has returned. As Seth mentioned, a storm appears to be brewing. I just hope we’re not too late to intervene.”

     Seth brightened. “I get it! You want us to join Dragonwatch! Is this what this is about?”

     “Not exactly,” Agad said. 

     Seth wilted.

     “But we may need your help in a related matter,” Agad went on.

     “What?” Kendra asked. Based on the conversation leading up to this, it had to be dangerous.

     Agad pressed his fingertips together. “A bit more context first. I was partially involved in stirring up this potential dragon storm.”

     “The battle of Zzyzx,” Kendra said.

     Agad gave a nod. “I cut a deal with the dragons because we had to win that battle, and I saw no other strategy that gave us a chance. Celebrant, the Dragon King, would come to our aid only on the condition that the governance of Wyrmroost must be passed over to dragons. He became as co-caretaker along with my brother, Camarat.”

     “Who is a dragon,” Kendra recalled.

     “Correct,” Agad said. “As a caretaker, Camarat stays in human form and goes by the name of Marat. Since he is housed at Blackwell Keep, Marat still controls who can go in and out of Wyrmroost. But Celebrant is working to undermine him. In effect, by seeking help from the dragons against the demons, I solved one dire problem by creating a future dilemma.”

     “This is where the story begins to involve the two of you,” Grandpa Sorenson said. 

     “How?” Seth asked. 

     “Celebrant has attacked Blackwell Keep three times since my brother took over,” Agad said gravely. 

     “How did Marat stop him?” Kendra asked.

**The rest of the chapter (Chapter Nine, Dragonwatch) (pages 103-106) is Bracken-free** **_._ **


End file.
